1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program information processing system, a program information management server, a program information operation terminal, and a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a broadcast system that provides the audience with not only broadcast programs, but also broadcast program tables composed of EPG information. The audience can search for interested programs by browsing a list of broadcast programs contained in a broadcast program table displayed on a display screen.
There may be a case where a user may be incapable of specifying a program he or she watched and later wanted to retrieve information about it. In consideration for such case, there is proposed the system that can provide the user with intended information by specifying the program (e.g., see JP-A No. 125914/2001). The above-mentioned system can specify an intended program using location information, broadcast station information, and program's broadcast time preregistered by the user.